The Fistbump Creed
by CreativeChica39
Summary: 1 Stay your fist from the flesh of an innocent 2 Fistbump in plain sight 3 Never comprimise the fistbump. Amy gets thrown into AC2 by no, not kicking the Xbox, but by doing a fistbump. Can she get back, does she want to? T because I'm paranoid.
1. Venice Baby!

**_Disclaimer: Once upon a time, in a galaxy far far away... I didn't own Assassin's Creed 2. XP I don't own it! Stupid Ubisoft does... grumble grumble. I DO own Amelia and her crazy little brother Jason though, thats something I guess. *sigh*_**

_**Chapter One: Venice baby!**_

It all started with an innocent fist-bump. What you ask? Well, let me start at the beginning.

As soon I escaped the giant, stuffy 'yellow limo' that transported me to and from school I ran happily onto my lawn and started twirling and giggling like a maniac. "School is over!" I exclaimed happily at the sky. Yep, the normal reaction of not-so-normal 16-year-old Amelia Beau.

I bounded up the steps leading to my house and flung the door open. "I'm hooo-AH!" My proclamation was rudely interrupted by my little energizer bunny of a 12-year-old brother named Jason flinging himself onto me.

"Oof!" escaped both our mouths. Before i could say anything he got off of me and started jumping up and down so much that it was nauseating. "Okay, stop that Jason!" He promptly stopped the repeatedly asked "You gonna play Assassin's Creed 2 now?" over and over so fast that it took a few moments to actually figure out what he was saying.

I sighed and thought for a moment. I couldn't think though, because of the little monkey in front of me and I finally agreed, "Okay fine." I relented. Agreeing with him promptly ceased the incandescent flow of chatter emitting from his tiny mouth.

With a sigh I sat on the couch in my own personal 'office' putting my schoolbag beside me so there would be some semblance of space between my brother and I. I turned on my PS3 and reached for the case holding Assassin's Creed 2. My brother then suddenly appeared by my side startling me -he had a habit of doing that- and said proudly "I already put the game in. I was waiting all day for you to come home and play it." I frowned because I often yelled at him for touching my stuff since he has ruined over 20 of my games, but he grinned, the one he knew I couldn't get mad at.

As the loading screen for the game came on I thought to myself _"Its funny, pretty much the only time I spend with my brother is when I play this game."_ I smiled at my musings and noticed that the game was starting.

I -as Ezio- had left off entering the city of Venice. It was absolutely breathtaking, even in the game. I've always wanted to go to Italy and this at this point this game is the closest I'm ever gonna get to Italy.

Once I escaped the tour with Leonardo I saved a thief named Rosa and dealt with some business with the other thieves. I was on my way to Leonardo's workshop when I stopped to admire the city. The rooftop surrounding a busy marketplace had a nice view of the sunset. _"Wow! This game is decked out!" _I thought to my self _"Sunsets and everything!" _

During this time of peace I turned towards Jason and we both grinned like Cheshire cats. "We're in Venice baby!" I exclaimed as I moved in for a fist-bump, a habit of ours.

The in a flash of white light I saw a handsome, hooded, smirking face. _"Ezio." _I thought. Then I blacked out.

_**A/N: Well, what do you think? Criticism welcome but please note that this is my first fiction and my first time willingly writing. *Sheepish grin* Anyway, I'm already done with the next chapter so I' ll have this up for a couple days before I post the next one. I've been writing like a madwoman! Virtual cookies and hugs to the first person to review my story! =D**_

_**-Psychotic Ocelot Warrior**_

_**P.S. The reasonings for the name Psychotic Ocelot Warrior are 1.) I am absolutely mad, crazy, bonkers, whatever you like. 2.) I ADORE ocelots! And finally 3.) My last name means warrior in german. =)**_


	2. A Stranger in a Strange Land

_**A/N: AGH! The first chapter in my story can't be found when I'm logged in! Whats up with that? **_

_**Disclaimer: Does it LOOK like I own Assassin's Creed? Wait, you can't see me...well I can tell you I don't look like I own Assassin's Creed because I don't. *grumble grumble* ... I DO own Amelia though, YAY ME! ;)**_

_**Chapter Two: **_

_**A Stranger in a Strange Land**_

I woke up to something poking at me. I realized that I wasn't in Kansas any...wait! _"No, no! Its not the Wizard of Oz!"_ I mentally scolded myself. *Ahem* anyway... I realized that I wasn't in my office anymore or my house for that matter and Jason was no where to be seen. I was in a hay cart and as I emerged the dazzlingly bright sun almost blinded me so I had to squint at first to make out my surroundings. I glanced around taking it all in, the architecture, the people, the smells, the sounds, the canal. It took me another second or so to fully realized where I was. I started to panic.

"_Holy crap! No! No, no, no, no, no! I'm in Venice!" _I was on the verge of exploding and people were noticing my presence and giving me funny looks. People whispered all around me and probably about me. I then noticed their clothes.

"_I already figured out it was Venice by the canal, but there's more. By the looks of the clothing everybody is wearing I guess that its the late 1400s a.k.a the Renaissance." _as soon as I realized this my eyes widened and I squealed a bit and started jumping up and down nervously earning me even stranger looks from everyone surrounding me. I stopped abruptly trying to contain myself.

The whispers grew louder and I came back to reality. Even though they spoke Italian I knew what they were saying. _"Strange." _I thought.

"Why is she dressed like a man?"

"A woman wearing pants? Disgraceful."

"Such odd hair."

"Who has orange hair?"

"Why was she in a hay cart?"

Those were only _some_ of the comments I heard about me.

Becoming more aware of my surroundings I looked at the marketplace I was in. _"Its the one I was at in the game before I blacked out." _ raising my eyebrow at the coincidence. I scanned the rooftops for Ezio, or lack-thereof, he wasn't there.

I sighed, picked a direction and started wandering aimlessly, admiring the beauty of Venice. After a few minutes I began to feel paranoid, like someone was watching me. I quickly turned around and I thought I saw a white-hooded figure. _"Ezio? Is he following me?" _

I disregarded the thought with a shake of my head. My mind was tricking me. Granted, I really wanted to meet him but for what reason would he follow me? I went on walking. The feeling stayed for a few minutes longer before I started to run.

A commotion erupted behind me and I ran faster, risking a glance behind and I saw Ezio running towards me. _"So he __is__ following me!" _I thought worriedly. Thankfully I was a fast runner and with how short I was he would hopefully lose me in the crowds, but he didn't.

Thinking fast I turned sharply into an alley and after some twists and turns I realized that he was _still _stalking me. I made an abrupt stop and turned to the building next to me and I began to climb. _"I'm quite good at this." _I thought as I quickly reached the rooftops. He was right behind me so I picked a random direction and I ran. Surprisingly I could free-run quite well and quite fast but Ezio was gaining.

I saw a tower and decided to head for it. Ezio realized where I was headed and he followed my lead. I finally reached the roof with the tower but quickly realized that the handholds were much too far apart for someone of my short stature, even when I jumped. That was when Ezio started calling for me to stop running, saying that he meant no harm. I paused for a second, wondering why I was running in the first place, a few minutes ago I was excited to meet him, what had happened? I spun around frantically, but I was cornered. None of the buildings were close enough for me to jump to. I was trapped.

I spun around when I heard a soft _thud_ behind me. Ezio landed on my roof and I eyed him nervously, like I was a cornered animal, ready to lash out at any sign of danger.

"Why are you running from me?" he asked in a gentle tone. "Oh I don't know" I replied icily "Maybe because a stranger started stalking me, maybe I don't want to be killed by a walking armory," I said eyeing the knives, swords and his wrists where I knew his hidden blades were "just instinct." He flinched visibly under his hood at my harsh tone, realizing his mistakes.

"I apologize." he said in an understanding tone, bowing his head. "But would you have talked with me if I approached you normally?" he questioned me. "No." I said shaking my head and crossing my arms over my chest "No, I suppose not."

"May I ask you a question _signorina_?" he said. "Uh...sure?" I said tilting my head at him. "Why are you dressed like a man?" pointing his chin at my clothes. "Huh?" I said then looking down at my clothes I realized that women didn't wear pants until the 1800s or something like that. And here I was...wearing pants.

"You're not from _Italia _are you?" he said, but it was more of a statement than a question. "No, I'm not." my eyes widening, only then had I realized the whole of my situation. Ezio looked at me worriedly tilting his head, probably wondering of I was crazy. I regained my composure and continued "I'm lost actually. I have no idea how I got here. I was in my home, blacked out and ended up in that hay cart." jerking my head in the direction of the marketplace. "I don't really know what to do now." I said sighing.

I looked up at him and suddenly realized that he had moved toward me from across the rooftop and was now uncomfortably close. I flinched away and moved to step back but there was no roof behind me.

He was staring at me intently and there was silence. I waved my hand hesitantly in front of his face but he didn't respond so I decided that I could be fangirlish for one moment. With him this close I could see under his hood and admired his chocolate brown eyes staring intensely into mine. I decided to stop there before I went too far.

After futilely trying to get his attention I sighed and decided I had to go for the last resort; I kneed him. "Ow!" he exclaimed jumping back and doubling over in pain. "What was that for!" he demanded incredulously. "Well, you were staring at me and the silence was getting to be uncomfortable." I said putting my hands on my hips.

His pain seemed to have faded because he stood back up, regaining his composure. "Sorry about that," he said clearing his throat "anyway, because you are lost I figured that you don't have a place to stay," I nodded my head "I was on my way to my friend's house whom I'm staying with while in _Venezia._ I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you stayed there too." he finished flashing me a brilliant grin. I agreed.

"By the way, my name is Ezio, Ezio Auditore da _Firenze_." he said, giving me a sweeping bow. "What is your name?" he asked straightening. "Amelia, Amelia Beau. You can call me Amelia or Amy, whatever you like." I said shrugging. He deliberated for a moment then decided on Amy. "Well, Amy" Ezio said testing the foreign name on his tongue "shall we?" gesturing across the rooftops kindly taking notice earlier that I could free run.

I nodded and then came to a realization. _"Ezio's friend is Leonardo Da Vinci."_ I thought happily to myself. I chuckled as we started running. _"I was going to meet a famous person."_

Italian words

_signorina: _miss

_Firenze: _Florence

_Venezia: _Venice

_Italia: _Italy

_**A/N: Criticism welcome. My sister and I love the show Doctor Who, so she suggested for me to name her Amelia after the current during our car trip to Cleveland. I forget where she came up with Beau though. *thinking face* Doctor Who rules! XD**_

_**Thank you to my reviewers!**_

_**Shelley: I hope those virtual cookies are good. Lol. I'm almost done with the next chapter, so that should be up soon. :)**_

_**BriarX: Thanks for the help, I'll try to make use of it in the future. :)**_

_**Read and Review!**_

_**-Psychotic Ocelot Warrior**_


	3. Trusting an Assassin and Major Skillz!

_**Disclaimer: If I owned Assassin's Creed, there would be no need for this disclaimer and I wouldn't need to use this site to write my story. XP**_

_**(Though I would anyway because I love you guys!) :D**_

_**Chapter Three:**_

_**Trusting an Assassin and Major Skillz**_

Being new to leaping across rooftops I tired quickly after a few minutes. Of course Ezio, keen as ever, noticed my uneven breath and lagging pace. He began to slow down to accommodate me and we soon stopped on one of the conveniently placed platforms with a hutch to hide in when being chased by the dimwitted guards.

I leaned against the railing thankful for the break while Ezio stood casually across from me, arms crossed in front of his muscled chest... _"No! Not the time for fangirling Amy! Bad girl, bad!" _I mentally scolded myself. _"Though I'm sure he wouldn't mind... being such a flirt with pretty much anything feminine." _I thought wryly. I stared off into space when Ezio interrupted my thoughts startling me.

"Would you like to walk the rest of the way Amy?" I nodded, grateful, thinking about what would have happened if I was pulled into the first Assassin's Creed. Altair would have made me run until I fainted, Ezio was much kinder than Altair ever seemed _able_ to be.

A thought then occurred to me "How do I get down? The last ladder we past was like two minutes back."

"I'll climb down first, you'll jump and I'll catch you." Ezio stated matter-of-factly. Before I could protest he climbed down my side of the building and was on the ground in a flash. I peered over the edge and saw that he was staring up at me expectantly, his arms held out in font of him to catch me, bridal style.

Despite how much I wanted to jump, land in his arms and get to be a fangirl in peace... I decided against it. "There's a haystack on the other side of the building, I'm going to go jump into that if you don't mind." I called hesitantly.

"Come now, don't you trust me?" Ezio asked spreading his hands in front of him, flashing me a blinding white smile. "Uh..." I was being mesmerized by his kind trusting smile, the beautiful tawny pools he had for eyes... I almost jumped but I shook my head and got a hold on myself. "Well, frankly, I don't. I gonna go jump in that haystack now. I'll meet you down there." I called to him.

I turned on my heel and went to the other side of the roof. I looked over the edge and saw the haystack, I took a deep breath to calm myself and I jumped. The wind rushed through my ears, I loved the feeling of falling. The haystack rushed towards me, but I didn't land in it. Instead I landed in Ezio's arms.

"_Man he's persistent. He must have been hiding in the hay." _I thought. "Okay, okay. I landed in your arms. Happy now?" I said disgruntled, crossing my arms and blew one of the bangs hanging in my face out of the way. Ezio smirked, nodded his head and stepped casually out of the hay.

He started walking with me still in his arms, people were staring at us and groups of courtesans were glaring at me and whispering. I was becoming self conscious. "Ezio?" he stopped and tilted his head at me. "What is it _mio cara_?" I rolled my eyes at his 'my darling' line. "Do you plan on carrying me the whole way to your friend's house? Honestly, I _can _walk and I would prefer to. So could you _please_ put me down now?" I kinda snapped at him but it was getting really hard to stay mad at him, especially since I was a fangirl of his.

Ezio sighed, his breath fanning my face. "If that is what you wish, tesora." he murmured as he reluctantly set me down on the cobblestone road. "Thanks." I muttered, slightly unnerved by Ezio calling me things like 'darling' and 'sweetheart'.

"Shall we?" Ezio asked, interrupting my thoughts. He gestured forward as if to say 'ladies first'. I nodded as we started toward Leonardo's workshop in Venice. After a minute or so Ezio broke the silence between us. "We're almost there." he said to me reassuringly "Its just up ahead." Thats when everything went wrong.

"ASSASSINO!" shouted a nearby guard.

Before we could run, before Ezio could tell me to get away, a small horde of guards started closing in, blocking all possible exits to the roofs and through the streets. We instantly went back-to-back, just barely touching.

Ezio looked at me worriedly over his shoulder. _Of course! He doesn't know that I know that he is an assassin! I haven't explained to him yet!" _I thought doing a mental face palm.

"Ezio! I already knew that you were an assassin." I said to him.

"What! How?" he questioned somewhat angry and suspicious.

The guards were coming closer.

"I'll explain later!" I shouted to him.

The guards had formed a tight circle around us, pacing in a feral way, as if inspecting their prey.

A flash caught my eye so I looked around for the source. It was Ezio's sword that flashed. An idea came to me. "Ezio, do have a knife I could use?" I said in a shaky voice, the guards were leering at me. "Just stay behind me _piccina_." he said somewhat confidently. "Dude! Incase you haven't noticed they're in a circle all around us! You can't protect me! So just hand me a knife dangit!" I snapped at him, I felt kinda bad but it would have to wait for later.

Ezio reluctantly handed me a nicely crafted stiletto, and not a moment to soon. As soon as I held it in my hand a guard lunged at me, smirking and obviously _not_ taking me seriously. _"Big mistake." _I thought. A malicious smile crept onto my facial features as instinct took over.

I ducked his poorly aimed blow, turned and tripped him. I sped up his fall by first stabbing him in the back, then delivered the final blow in his neck. Time slowed when he hit the ground _"I just killed a man with my mad skillz!" _I smirked. For some reason; the fact that I killed the dead man now laying at my feet didn't bother me, nor the blood pooling around him. Then time sped up again.

I turned around to face two other guards, still recovering form the shock of seeing me kill their comrade. They never saw me coming. I quickly slit their throats and they were dead before they hit the ground. I was grabbed from behind but I thought fast and flipped him over my back. He hit the ground and I stabbed him in the heart.

I pulled the stiletto out of his chest with a grunt and observed the chaos surrounding Ezio and I. Some people in the crowd surrounding us we running away screaming, others were backing away slowly and still others weren't moving, probably out of shock.

Ezio and I had killed four guards each, eight in total. The adrenaline rush had faded, but I still wasn't fazed by my actions, by the guard's blood pooling around me. I stood up and looked at Ezio, the look on his face made me shudder. He was staring at me, pure shock, sadness, amazement and a hint of disappointment decorated his face. I met his eyes and looked away quickly. I don't know why, embarrassment maybe?

Embarrassment that I had just brutally murdered four men? Embarrassed by my feral, animalistic actions? An awkward silence settled between us.

I moved towards Ezio, holding his stiletto out to him. He held his hand up. "Keep it, you used it well and will need something to defend yourself if you will be with me due to my, uh... profession." he told me in a comforting tone, knowing that I was still shocked. I nodded slowly and looked at the now bloody stones that made the roads of Venice.

Ezio undid something at his waist and held out a belt with a small scabbard to hold the stiletto in. I took it hesitantly and put the belt around myself, putting the stiletto in the scabbard. I looked up at Ezio and thanked him. He nodded and I turned away.

"We should go before more guards come, Leonardo's house isn't far." he said nodding his head up the street where the crowd used to be. "Leonardo?" I asked him, feigning ignorance as we started to walk. "Yes, that is my friend's name. Leonardo Da Vinci. You'll like him, I think." I smiled at this, he was my favorite character in Assassin's Creed 2, second to Ezio, of course.

We left the pile of bodies just as more guards arrived asking "Who did this?" every ten seconds. _"They're right here, walking up the street." _I thought tauntingly, I don't know why, but I resented authority figures, I never really had noticed until now... how odd.

I sighed, relived that I could defend myself, _"Maybe I could ask Ezio if he could teach me how to fight." _I thought to myself. "We're here." Ezio said, interrupting my thoughts -he was making a habit of that and it was starting to annoy me- and I looked up at the medium sized building standing in front of us.

"_Finally, I'm going to meet Leonardo Da Vinci." _I thought to myself, satisfied. Ezio moved forward and knocked on a dark oak door. I heard a clear, confident and slightly boyish voice call "Come in!" and I entered Leonardo's workshop.

Italian Words:

_mio cara_: my darling

_tesora_: sweetheart

_assassino_: assassin (duh!) XP

_piccina_: little one

_**A/N: How was the action sequence? Since I'm unfamiliar with creative writing period, I've never written any action before now. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it! Read and Review! Sorry Shelley! Another dang cliffhanger, lol. ;)**_

_**Thank you my dear reviewers! I love all of you guys! *hugs***_

_**BriarX: Thanks, I'll keep it up! The length all depends on my mood and what happens, and I do like the cliffhangers, lol. But I'll try to lengthen them as much as I can, I just don't like really lengthy chapters so I like to keep it at a medium.**_

_**Shelley: I hope you enjoy the rest of the story. Incase you haven't noticed I love cliffhangers, sorry. ;)**_

_**KaulitzLuver483: I'm glad that you've enjoyed it so far! **_

_**xRandomesx: *thumbs up* :D**_

_**Orchidea Baia: Ahh... poetry. ;) This kind of thing happens in my mind all the time, but thats probably the closest anyone's gonna get until we have virtual gaming stuff. *sigh* Thanks for the suggestions, I was actually thinking of something similar to that but where would the fun be in that if I told you exactly what? I will be adding more humor when I get to Leonardo, maybe have Amy compete with Rosa and Catrina (I think thats her name?) for Ezio, that'd be cute. ;)**_

_**-Psychotic Ocelot Warrior ;)**_

_**READ AND REVIEW! XXD**_


	4. He Can Fly! He Can Fly! He Can Fly! XD

_**Disclaimer: I disclaim Assassin's Creed, but not AMY! Take that suckers! XP**_

_**A/N: I have no idea... my alter ego I guess *shrug***_

_**Chapter Four:**_

_**He can fly! He can fly! He can fly!**_

Leonardo's workshop was of a reasonable size and the lights were not quite dim but not quite light, somewhere in between. It was cluttered, yet homely and the man himself stood proudly in the middle of it all.

Leonardo greeted us warmly with open arms "Ah! Ezio! _Buon' giorno_! And who is this _bella donna_?" I gave him a look and folded my arms "I'm only sixteen." I muttered crossly.

The two men ignored me I noticed to my annoyance. They hugged each other warmly and Ezio introduced me. "Leonardo, this is Amy Beau. Amy, this is Leonardo Da Vinci. Painter, inventor, mad man and my best friend." Ezio smiled at me with his arm around Leonardo's shoulders.

"Pleased to meet you Leonardo." I said, smiling. I extended my hand out to him, expecting to shake his hand. Instead he knelt down and kissed my hand. I blushed, but not dark enough for Ezio to notice.

"I'm always pleased to meet any acquaintances of Ezio's. A friend of his is a friend of mine." he smiled his cute, boyish grin that I've always loved while I played the game. "How did you come to meet Ezio Amy? I'm intrigued to hear. Come, sit, make yourselves at home. I'll make some tea and then we can get started."

I turned to face the workroom and started searching for a place to sit when I saw Ezio. He sat down on a small, plush, paint splattered couch and patted the space next to him. I sat down hesitantly and he gave me some space. "Now, tell me. How did you know I was an assassin?" he demanded in a soft tone so that Leonardo wouldn't hear.

I looked away from him and down at my lap where I started twiddling my thumbs. "Well, its a long story, so lets start with the obvious." I bit my lip and looked up to see his reaction. He nodded for me to continue, so I did. "First of all you wear the symbol of the Assassin's openly on your belt, you stick out like a sore thumb in the clothes you wear, that of an assassin, finally you are a walking armory. Honestly, people are really stupid to take one look at you and not realize that you are an assassin." it all came out in a rush so I wasn't sure if he understood me or not.

"What about the other part?" he questioned. "The other part of what?" Leonardo had graced us with his presence, he had three steaming cups of tea. I accepted mine with a nod and he reiterated his question. Ezio sighed, pulled down his hood and leaned against the arm of the couch. "Amy knew that I was an assassin without me saying or doing anything to hint at it."

"Well the free-running..." I began, but Ezio silenced me with a look. "She was just explaining how when you came back." Leonardo raised an eyebrow and turned to me "Oh?" I averted my gaze from both Ezio and Leonardo. I felt their eyes burning holes in my head so I looked at my tea and nodded sheepishly. "Please, continue. Don't let me stop you from explaining to Ezio." Leonardo said comfortingly, so I complied.

"Ezio, you noticed earlier that I wasn't from Italy, which is true, but there's more to it. I'm not from this time period either. I come from America, you might know it as 'the new world'." Leonardo nodded his head, showing recognition. I took a deep breath and continued "In America, the year 2010, we have these machines that produce moving pictures, you have control over one person and you play through a story. These are called 'video games'. I was playing one called Assassin's Creed 2, taking place in Renaissance, Italy. In the game I controlled Ezio and went through his life, starting when he was 17, the day he got into the fight with Vieri d' Pazzi ." Ezio's eyes widened but I kept going "I was playing the game at my house when I stopped on the roofs of that one marketplace. I looked at my brother sitting next to me and I fainted. When I woke up I was in a pile of hay and I met Ezio. We talked and he brought me here, hoping that I could stay." I finished and I looked up at my audience, they were both just sitting there, dumbfounded. Ezio even had his mouth hanging open.

I waited for what seemed like an eternity, waiting for a reaction from either of them. Finally Ezio's mouth snapped shut and he cleared his throat, making Leonardo come out of his trance. "It is a highly unlikely story, do you have any proof?" I stared at him for a second, thinking of what I could use. Then it came to me. _"My wallet!" _I thought to my self and I eagerly started searching my hoodie and shorts pockets. Ezio tilted his head and I produced a small leather fold from my hoodie's inside pocket.

I smiled and opened it looking for a particular picture of myself. Ezio looked over my shoulder and Leonardo came over to do the same. Finally I found it. It was of me, I was standing next to a life-size cut-out of Ezio. He was in the same pose that was on the game cover. I was being an idiot; a big goofy grin was on my face and I was doing a thumbs up. I remembered the day fondly, it was the day of the game's release. Some numbers in the corner represented the date: 16-17-09.

Before I could do a flashback Ezio snatched the photo from my hand and scrutinized it for a moment before asking "How does this prove anything?" he waved it in front of my faced and I snatched it back.

"Well" I began in a condescending tone as if Ezio was a preschooler and I was trying to teach him to share or something like that. "First of all the little numbers in the corner represent the date: November 17, 2009. That proves I'm from the future. Second thats you" I pointed to the cutout "and at the bottom is the title of the game 'Assassin's Creed 2'. Which proves that the game is real. Finally thats me, and that basically reinforces all of it." I finished looking at Ezio for a sign that he believed me.

Leonardo reacted before he did. "Well, I believe you, so wether or not Ezio does you are welcome to stay here as long as you are in _Venezia_." Leonardo put his hand on my shoulder and gave me a comforting smile. I thanked him, then we looked to Ezio for a reaction.

Finally he moved. He stood and turned to look down on me. Curious and suspicious chocolate brown met anxious and hopeful forest green. He sighed and pulled up his hood. "I believe you." he told me simply.

Those three words made me shoot up from the couch and hug Ezio tightly, I was overjoyed. I don't know what I would have done if he didn't believe me, thought I barely knew him I felt a deep connection between the two of us.

Hesitantly he hugged back. "Thanks." my words were muffled by Ezio's chest. He smiled into my hair and Leonardo chuckled. I heard him moving about the workshop. "Ezio?" I said lifting my head to look at his face under his hood. "What is it?" he smiled his million-watt smile. "Can you let me go now?" he chuckled making me smile even more than he was. "Okay, okay."

He let me go and I saw that Leo was watching us. "What're you looking at?" I asked him, startled by his sudden appearance. He just smiled at me and turned to Ezio. "I have the feeling that you came here for more than introducing me to Amy."

Ezio nodded, going into business mode. "I need to infiltrate the Palazzo Ducale. I uncovered a plot to poison the Doge and put a Templar into power. It seems impenetrable but I think I've figured out a way in."

"Oh? And how can I help?" I smiled at Leo's willingness, they were such good friends... I didn't really have those, the closest I had was my little brother and we hardly spoke to each other. Ezio motioned to a bat-like thing hanging from the ceiling. "Can it fly?"

"This? Its still in its early stages... I haven't found anyone mad enough to test it for me."

"Leonardo? I think you've found you're madman."

It took some convincing but eventually he agreed. We went to the top of a nearby tower. Ezio and Leo were carrying the contraption and I was following behind, admiring the view of Venice through the occasional window, taking my sweet time. I arrived on the roof just as Leonardo was beginning to lecture Ezio on how to fly it. I smiled as Ezio rolled his eyes, assuring Leo that he would be fine.

I whispered good luck as he took off. Leo watched, anxious, excited to see if his machine worked. Ezio was airborne for a good ten seconds or so before he crashed. My breath caught in my throat, hoping that he would be fine. He slowly stood from the debris and waved, signaling that he was okay.

I let out a breath that I didn't realize I was holding. There was a few more seconds of silence before Leo realized that I was there. He started to 'rant happily' if there is such a thing. I motioned for him to follow me because he refused to stop talking. We went to collect Ezio and the wreckage and made our way back to Leo's workshop.

"It flies!" Leonardo exclaimed for the 57 time, I was counting. "Yes, but it didn't fly very far." came Ezio's increasingly cynical voice. I was wandering the workshop and decided to start drawing with a piece of charcoal I found laying around. I had a nice angle of Ezio and Leonardo so I started sketching a realistic manga comic of Ezio and Leo arguing about random crap with one or two chibis.

I heard Antonio come and Ezio left soon after to clear spaces for the bonfires across Venice that would enable him to fly farther. I heard approaching footsteps but I didn't look up. I knew that it was Antonio, I don't know how I did, instinct I guess.

"Who is this _bella donna _Leonardo?" I looked up in annoyance _"Again with the 'beautiful woman' line. I'm only sixteen for god's sake!" _I rolled my eyes before Leo spoke "This is Amy Beau, I just met her today, as did Ezio."

"Ah, how do you know Ezio?" he inquired me, his eyebrows raising with amusement. I told him the truth, even some things that Leo didn't know. "Well he was stalking me so I climbed to the roofs but he was being persistent so he followed me about halfway across the Venice rooftops. Eventually I was cornered and we talked, he convinced me to come here because I needed somewhere to stay. On the way here though we were attacked by eight guards, we each took out four." both Leo and Antonio just stood there. I'm not sure why I added the last part, I think I wanted to impress him, no idea why though.

I went back to drawing and after awhile Antonio became alive again. "Amazing, even Rosa can't take out four guards without some injury, even just a minor scratch." he breathed, staring at me amazedly.

I shrugged but before I could resume my drawing Leo took my paper. I rolled my eyes and held my hand out to take it back. He didn't notice, he was just scrutinizing my drawing and chuckling every few seconds. "Is it really that interesting?" I asked him and he looked up from the paper. "This is different, what kind of art is this?"

"Its called manga, its Japanese." I explained simply. His eyes widened. "Do you know a lot about his culture?" he asked eagerly. "Uh... not really. I just know how to draw." I said shrugging. "Interesting..." he mumbled to himself.

I heaved a huge sigh and put my head on my arms on the worktable in front of me. I started to zone. I vaguely heard Antonio say something abut preparing his thieves and he left. I stared out the window and I started seeing little bonfires popping up here and there. I stood and asked Leo where I should sleep. He showed me a small, simple guest room. I thanked Leo and he left me to myself. I collapsed onto the bed face first. I fell asleep as heard the first screams running through the streets. The Doge poisoned, Carlo Grimaldi dead. All of the blame was placed on the assassin. Ezio.

Italian words/phrases:

_Buon' giorno:_ Hello

_bella donna: _beautiful woman

_Venezia: _Venice

_mia colomba: _my dove

_**A/N: What do you think? We finally got to meet Leonardo! XD Sorry I postponed him for so long. *sheepish grin* I didn't like this chapter, uneventful, kinda boring and I got kinda lazy with using the words they used in the game, and it just didn't flow quite right.*sigh* Tell me what you think so far!**_

_**Thank you to my reviewers! I know it sounds cliche, but I write this story for you guys! *HUGS***_

_**KaulitzLuver483: I so would jump too! *fangirly squeal* I wanted Amy to but I thought it would be cuter this way. ;) *sigh* Just like in Hercules the movie: "People do crazy things when they're in love." but they aren't in love... but many other people are in love with Ezio! FANGIRLS UNITE! XD**_

_**Shelley: I'm SO glad that you liked it. :) I don't really know what I'm doing so I'm glad I'm good at it. :D**_

_**Nameless Daydreamer: EPIC REVIEW! 8D LOL**_

_**BriarX: Yeah... I get where you're coming from. *sigh* Since I have no idea what I'm doing it just kinda happened. *shrug* Right now Ezio just thinks that she's pretty ('cause he's him!), I don't know where I'm going with their relationship. I don't know if I want Amy to end up with Ezio or Leo. *sigh* My mind is all twisted... Oh, I won't kill you for calling her a Mary-Sue ;) Yeah, I'm gonna give her flaws in the next few chappies, have her fighting skillz disappear and have Ezio teach her. Messed up life, not so messed up that she's emo though. ;) Also I have this one scene that is really cool that I have in my brain and causing me sleep loss. 8( *sigh* Oh, the mind of a twisted authoress... *starts humming Bolevuard of Broken Dreams by Green Day* *hint hint* Because I'm nice I'm hinting *hint hint***_

_**rockndasha: Thanks!**_

_**-Psychotic Ocelot Warrior ;)**_


	5. The Dream

_**Disclaimer: I enjoy writing witty-ish disclaimers, but I'm running out. *sigh* Do I really have to do this **__**every **__**chapter? *sigh* Well... I disclaim**_

_**A/N: SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! *bows down before all readers* I haven't updated in months! My muse abandoned me and I started five other stories. Please forgive me! You can come and kill me of I don't update again by Thanksgiving though.**_

_**Chapter Five:**_

_**The Dream**_

I slept restlessly, horrible dreams plaguing my mind. At one point I was Malik, watching his brother get killed, having his arm taken away. I then zoomed to the future, only it was _my_ arm cut off and _my_ brother being killed.

I awoke in a cold sweat. The sun was barely peeking through my window, just enough to prevent me from any further rest. Sighing I unconsciously went through the motions of preparing for the day, still half asleep.

My body dragged itself out onto the balcony connected to my room and got onto the roof. Sitting on the edge, feet dangling my eyes focused on the sun's rising, tuning out the world around me. Not noticing the awakening of the Venetians below me, not the birds flocking on my rooftop. I sat there a long while until Ezio found me, just sitting.

He walked up to me and placed his hand on my shoulder, expecting me too be startled, but I merely ignored him. Frowning Ezio spoke my name in my ear "Amy. " I finally looked up at him, frowning when I noticed how the sun was casting shadows onto his beautifully chiseled face.

I blinked.

What did I just think?

I mentally shook myself and raised my eyebrow at him in a silent question, what did he want?

Taking that as a sign to speak, he continued "I'd like to train you a bit today, since you are going to be in constant danger by your association with me you need to now how to fight. Would you like that?" I frowned, he was speaking to me as if I was fragile, breakable. I nodded and he pulled me up as we started our way across the Venice rooftops.

_**A/N: Sorry this chapter is **__**SO**__** incredibly short, but I needed to write something after abandoning you guys for so long. =( Anywho, I would really like it if you guys gave me suggestions for the next few chapters since I'm low on inspiration. I know I need to re-introduce Jason soon and I have just no idea what to do with this story. It would be amazing if you helped and if I do use any of your ideas I would be sure to give credit to you in my author's notes. **_

_**P.S Sorry this chapter sucks, I did it in the middle of the night as a filler and because I needed to update. Please don't kill me! But, as a reminder you can kill me if I don't update again by Thanksgiving (NOT YOU MASON! [my lil' bro])**_

_**P.P.S I'm probably going to redo this chapter so if I do I'll let you know in the next chapter.**_

_**Review Responses! =D**_

_**Shelley- (review 1) That was the point. =) (review 2) Sorry I haven't updated in so long and I'm so glad you're enjoying the story. I am leaning towards Amy/Ezio right now and Leo becoming a brother/father figure. They will have a row sometime but that will be later though. ;)**_

_**Nameless Daydreamer- I've been trying to think of dialogue for a short comic like that but I've been failing ='(**_

_**KaulitzLuver483- Again, sorry for not updating quickly. =( And if all fangirls had super powers they would rule the world... *shudder* lol**_

_**BriarX- I personally like your long reviews first of all, and sadly this chapter is a filler too, I just really needed to update for you guys. *raises guilty hands* And I definitely needed you to call Amy a Mary-Sue, I wouldn't have really realized that otherwise and she would have been like that for awhile so, thank-you, no matter how weird that sounds. ;)**_

_**-Psychotic Ocelot Warrior**_


	6. How the Hell did this Happen!

_**Disclaimer: Ubisoft offered to give me Ezio if I answered all of the angry letters and e-mails they get complaining about what they did wrong... hm, I'll have to think about that.**_

_**Chapter 6:**_

_**How the Hell did this Happen?**_

Venice was beautiful, no denying that, the video game did not do it justice. I ignored Ezio's pestering and looked around me in awe, amazed that people so long ago created such a beautiful place, an impossible city. I was interrupted from my musings when the world around me blurred.

It became twisted and morphed into another place, dry and desolate there was no sign of life around me. I blinked and the scenery changed again. I was in small stone house with an open roof and a door.

My head tilted of it's own accord and my body inched forward to the door. I could sense that someone was in there but they too knew of my lurking outside the door. I took a breath and pushed open the door, greeted by the sight of a man in navy blue robes, scribbling furiously at a piece of parchment, a map. He looked up at me, surprisingly calm.

I blinked unsure of what I was seeing. Right in front of me was Malik, in all of his one-armed glory and my inner fangirl/mary sue squealed, but something wasn't right. He looked at me with equal interest in his face, recognition smeared across it like an open book. "Amy?" he whispered, cocking his head. My mouth dropped, he knew me?

"You are Amy correct? The one haunting my dreams, you and your brother, Jason I believe his name was." I nodded meekly wondering if he was having the same dreams I was having. "You are having the same dreams as me I take it?" I asked, he nodded and an awkward silence descended upon us.

A thump was heard from outside the door and I stiffened while Malik sighed and a man walked into the small room, dressed in assassin robes, he took notice of me immediately. One eyebrow raised he stepped closer to me, completely bypassing the traditional greeting between bureau master and assassin.

"Who is is this Malik? Surely _you_ of all people would not have hired a courtesan." he smirked when my mouth dropped in outrage. He though I was a _prostitute_? I glared at him, about to tell him off when Malik cut my attempt short with a scoff. "Hardly, she is an acquaintance of mine and I was discussing matters of importance with her when you tumbled in here." he proclaimed snottily.

I sighed in relief in my head while Altair cocked his eyebrow at me, obviously disbelieving. Though to _my_ disbelief he turned back to Malik wishing safety and peace upon him while the latter merely responded with an eye-roll and barely holding back a snort.

I stood back in the shadows, watching the two assassins' banter while calculating at what time during the game I came in. By the end of their conversation I figured that it was Altair's last assassination in Jerusalem before he would confront Al Mualim.

I nodded to myself immersed in my thoughts until Malik called my name. I looked up and beckoned me forward. I leaned upon the counter, elbows up studying the map the one-armed assassin was working on. He then started to speak so I turned my attention to him instead.

"So Amy, have you and I being having the same re-occurring dream for the past week?" I nodded so he continued "What do you make of it? What does it mean to you?" I though for a moment before trying my theory with him. "Well, first in the dream I see what happened in Solomon's Temple," Malik flinched slightly but I kept going "then I see almost the same situation repeat itself, but in Renaissance Italy with my brother and I in place of you and your brother." he nodded and I took a deep breath, wondering if my thought process would turn out correct.

Malik raised an eyebrow, questioning if I had more to say, and I did "I think this means we're connected somehow, something links us, though I don't know what." his head cocked to the left and he thought it over. He seemed to deem it probable for he said "That could be possible but I don't see what could connect us..." he trailed off and we both lapsed into a comfortable silence, thinking deeply.

Loud, obnoxious church bells jolted both Malik and myself out of our though processes, and I heard Malik groan faintly. Bells. Altair had finished his assassination and would be back here momentarily. We both rolled our eyes simultaneously and we waited for the assassin to return while thinking of a possible solution for our problems.

A thump sounded outside and Altair strode in brandishing a bloodied feather in the bureau master's face. He swatted it away and when the formerly mentioned assassin began to speak both Malik and I turned sharply and yelled at him to shut up. He didn't though and pointed out "You two act very similar, you even share some traits. Tell me Malik, are you two related?"

At this Malik and I looked at each other sharply. Our eyes widened as I said "I can't believe I didn't see it before! I'm your descendant!" Malik agreed that it was the only possible explanation and I smiled.

Only moments after this amazing discovery I was surrounded by a golden glow and I vanished from the bureau.

I blinked and I was back walking the streets of Venice. Nothing was different, I wasn't ever gone. I raised my eyebrows in confusion when Ezio stopped, holding his hand out in front of me. I looked up and realized that we were at the infamous thieve's guild. I smiled in excitement as Ezio led me in amongst the thieves.

Ezio showed me around, introducing me to Antonio, not already knowing that we had already met, we didn't get along so well. Rosa seemed nice enough to me but seemed to think there was something between Ezio and I, I mentally shuddered and promised myself to clear that up with her later. Ugo and I liked each other instantly, we clicked. Ezio seemed happy enough and handed me off to Ugo to begin my training.

I hated training, to put it simply, I sucked. I constantly asked myself what had happened to my earlier mad skills, I could still run and climb but not as quickly as before. Worst of all, I couldn't even hold my knife properly anymore. I groaned in frustration as I landed painfully on the ground, _again_, for the fifty-third time.

Ugo grimaced, probably thinking about how terrible I was at this. My body pushed itself up, about to give out when Ezio came up from behind and caught me as I fell into blackness.

_**A/N: I'm SO sorry, I didn't update when I said I would but at least I updated quicker than last time. ^^' Anyways, consider this an early Christmas present and I will start writing more over break to make up for when I can't during school (I don't like writing it out, I prefer typing and I'm in the school musical, yay me! =D). Yeah, so I know the whole thing with Amy going back to Altair's time is weird but she had to know that she is Malik's descendant somehow and she will be visiting again. I promise next chapter Jason will be re-introduced and if I don't you can throw rocks at me while I hide under my desk. ;)**_

_**BTW this is my longest chapter yet, please message me if you want longer or shorter chapters (Longer-longer to update, shorter-shorter to update). Your choice. **_

_**Reviews! (More reviews make faster updates!)**_

_**Hali-Bear- I finally updated! *cheers* I hope you continue reading and enjoying. =)**_

_**Hawkbelly- Coolio! Hope this satisfies you for awhile. ;)**_

_**Shelleythesnail- Lol, good for you and I LOVE your username. ;) I also read your story and I encourage you to keep writing, you have a talent for it. ;)**_

_**KaulitzLuver483- I really **_**do**_** hope that my chapters are worth the wait. ^^'**_

_**BriarX- Thanks for the advice. I will use some of it and I do doodle, I even post some of it on DeviantArt. Btw, I read FanFiction so much that it keeps me from writing because I'm so engrossed in a plot, so that may be a problem... ^^' Anyways thank you for always putting up with me, my mistakes, and **_**always**_** giving me advice, it has been a great help. =) *GLOMP***_

_**-Psychotic Ocelot Warrior **_


	7. Of Ancestors, Assistants and Thieves

**Disclaimer: If I did own Assassin's Creed I would be in it! *pouts***

_**A/N: I'm going to start introducing random OCs, including the thief Benedetto (lol). Any new OCs that you come up with tell me and I'll try to add them in. =)**_

_**Chapter 7:**_

_**Of Ancestors, Assistants and Thieves**_

Pain shot through my head, immobilizing any movement I was preparing to make. I had just blacked out while sparring with Ugo, no idea why though, typical. I slowly opened my eyes and surveyed the room I was placed in. It was unfamiliar so I assumed that I was being housed in the thieves guild.

I heard raised voices on the floor below me and I looked on the floor beside my bed to see a small hole in the floor. Curious, I bent down without touching the floor to put my eye to the small opening. I saw Ezio arguing with Antonio, Ugo and Rosa standing by the door leading out of the thief leader's office.

They were arguing with rushed voices, as if hoping to solve the conflict in under a minute. Straining to hear properly as their voices lowered once more I heard a few words that caught my attention.

'Amy'

'Assassin'

'Thief'

'Traumatized'

'Learn'

'Extensive'

'Years'

'Not ready'

Even with these vital words floating about in my head I couldn't discern the meaning of the debate between assassin and thief. Quickly it ended and Ezio left the room. I sighed and pulled myself back up on the bed just as Ezio entered the room I was residing in.

He looked at me in surprise "Amy, you are awake! How are you feeling _tesorina_?" I scoffed under my breath and replied "I'm fine Ezio, merely a bit disoriented. What happened?" he shrugged and I shook my head in disappointment, this was so typical.

I took a deep breath and spoke again "Ezio?" he cocked his head slightly and I continued "In the codex did Altair ever mention a man named Malik?" he tilted his head further in thought and after a few seconds he replied "Yes, I think so. A fellow assassin, one-armed, no?" I nodded and paused, wondering how to continue.

"I had a..." I fished around for the proper word in my head "vision and I discovered that I am a descendant of Malik." I looked to Ezio, waiting for a reaction. His face scrunched up lightly in thought and he sighed.

"I do not think you are crazy _bella_, but it does sound unlikely." I looked down in disappointment but he went on "Though I am willing to believe you. After all, you have told me that my life is a fictional creation, this is meager compared to that.

I smiled and we lapsed into a comfortable silence.

A few moments later a thief named Benedetto popped his head in the window "_Messer _Leonardo has requested your presence, both of you." he nodded his head to Ezio in respect and we left the guild, curious as to why the artist needed them.

* * *

Arriving at Leonardo's workshop a few minutes later I began to wonder what he needed of us so urgently that he would get a thief to find us. We opened the door to see the artist talking to a small boy of about twelve. He noticed our presence and stood straight, clearing his throat.

"Amy, Ezio, meet my new assistant. Jason, this is _Signore _Ezio and _Signorina _Amelia." My eyes widened with shock as my mouth hung open.

"Jason?"

He gasped.

"Amy?"

_**A/N: I know, I'm evil. CLIFFHANGER! 8D *cough* Anyways, I **_**was**_** going to write more, honest! But that was just the perfect cliffhanger! Also, I'm sorry about the length! O.o Don't kill me!**_

_**I won't be updating as often now (not that I do anyway) because I'm in my school's musical. YAY! **_

_**Anyway, I have a slight idea of where to go from here but I'm kinda stuck so I've started another story in addition to this one. DON'T KILL ME JUST YET! I was able to write this chapter because I wrote a chapter for my other one and it got my creative juices flowing. **_

_**The fandom is the T.V show "Robin Hood" BBC and it's titled "Flight of the Eagle". I haven't posted any chapters yet but I have one or two written.**_

_**Tell me if you have any ideas for where to go next or how I can improve my writing skills! I love you all! *GLOMP***_

_**Reviews:**_

_**Mirage Enamel- Hope this satisfies you for a bit. Thanks for the epic review! lol**_

_**BriarX- Thanks, I thought it would be cooler and more creative. ;) Glad it makes sense but I think my chapters have been lagging, what do you think?**_

_**Nameless Daydreamer- What's 'OH SNAP'? I'm confused! TT_TT**_

_**Shelleythesnail- Thanks, hope you keep reading and reviewing! *GLOMP***_

_**emochild123456- I'm working on the OC deal (lol, Benedetto, he'll come back. (; ) and I'm not sure where Jason is going quite yet, he might just stay an assistant. *shrug* Glad you reviewed! YAY! *GLOMP* Hope you keep reading. =)**_


	8. Siblings Holy Crap!

**DISCLAIMER: You know the drill, I disclaim Assassin's Creed. But Amy, Jason and Benedetto are mine! MINE! My loves, my owns, my preciouses... 8D **

_**(lol, Golem moment)**_

_**Chapter 8:**_

_**Siblings... Holy ****!**_

My eyes were bugging out as I stared at Jason, I could not believe that he made it. I was so happy that I was not alone, in a sense.

After few more seconds of slience I could not take any more. I tackled Jason, hugging him tightly. We rolled around on the floor of Leonardo's workshop, laughing hysterically as Ezio and the aftermentioned artist stared down at us in confusion and slight fear because we seemed to be going crazy.

I felt eyes on my back and I looked up at the two adults in the room, both giving Jason and I confused looks. I gave a sheepish smile and pulled my brother up off the dirty hardwood. "Well, you both know his name, but he is Jason Beau, my brother." I beamed at the assassin and the artist, and while the latter seemed fascinated, Ezio seemed slightly removed and not too happy about Jason's sudden apperance.

I frowned and skipped lightly over to him, eager to get Ezio back to his usual, vocalized, fun and laid back personality that we all know and love. "What's wrong, Ezio?" I asked, unconsciously making a slight puppy dog face, "You seem quiet, is there something wrong with Jason? Or the Templars?"

He looked down at me, smirking slightly as amusement twinkled in his chocolate eyes. He patted my head and replied "No, _piccola_, nothing you have to worry about." I nodded, though I didn't quite believe him, I was worried.

I thought back to everything that had happened while I was here and right before I got here. I thought hard, but I could not come up with anything to explain Ezio's sudden reservedness.

A thought flashed through my mind, should I tell him?

What were the pros and cons of him knowing?

Why should he know?

Would he care?

It would not help anything, would it?

My mind raced as I deliberated, no one gained or lost anything by knowing my ansectry, so I resolved to tell Ezio, though I still do not really know why. I blinked and noticed that Ezio was gone, and I had somehow plopped myslef down in an armchair as I thought.

Leonardo was showing Jason around his shop, I faintly heard him promise to show him _Venezia_ tomorrow, he asked if I would come, his eyes shining with hope and excitement.

I smiled and nodded as I noticed how well Jason and Leo were getting along, they seemed to share the same views on _everything_, it was kind of scary.

"Goodnight Jason, goodnight Leo." I called as I climbed up the stairs to my guest room that Leonardo kindly gifted me with. I flopped onto the warm, fluffy bed, hoping for sleep to take me quickly, but sleep did not come. I groaned and tossed and turned but I was not welcomed into sleep's sweet embrace.

* * *

My mind was plauged with thoughts of Ezio, worrying for him while another part of me was concerned about Jason, how would he survive in this dangerous world? Surley he would not be content with staying in Leonardo's workshop all the time, no matter how much he admired the man.

Seeing that sleep would not come anytime soon I got out my stiletto and placed on my shoes as I set off across the rooftops, my supposed 'assassins instincts' kicking in. I felt free, relaxed, like I was the only one in the world. I glanced about the breathtaking city surrounding me and caught sight of the tallest tower in _Venezia_. I smirked as I thought to myself _"Now _this_ is a challenge." _

I raced myself to the top of the insanely tall tower, not slowing down at the threat of the various rooftop gaurds or the constant feeling of being watched. I restrained the urge to look over my shoulder until I reached the top.

I looked over moonlight-bathed _Venezia_, it was silent, no people on the streets, almost no guards on the rooftops, not even any stray thieves. I smiled to myself at the beauty of it all and just stood there, basking in the artistry and allure of the city below me. I smiled softly to myself and thought about Jason.

Jason _hated_ heights. If he was up here, he would be clinging to me like a baby. I chuckled and contemplated dragging him up here once. I turned away from the spectacular view to see Ezio behind me. I nodded to him in acknowledgement and sat on the ledge while patting the space beside me.

He obliged and looked to me. "We need to talk about Jason."

_**A/N: HAPPY BIRTHDAY MASON! XD *HUGGLES* Sorry 'bout the slow update and cliffie! ^_^' Question; Do you want an OC/OC pairing? Or no romance at all? PLEASE review and tell me, I will post a poll on my profile shortly after posting this chapter also. C= If you have any ideas, or you want to request something to happen in future chapters please let me know. Your suggestions really help me and inspire me. =3 I'll (hopefully) post another chater this weekend but I might not because I have state testings this week... urgh. Don't forget the constructive critiscism! **_

_**Love y'all. ;)**_

**_Reviews:_**

**_-HikariNoTenshi-San, Hopefully I'll update this weekend or early next week. =) I'm glad you're enjoying it so much. *huggles*_**

**_-Luna Elen, Avatar RULES! XD Yeah, I really do try hard, and about my musical I got sick the week of the production and I was sick for a long time after that. *pout* So all of my hard work went to waste, I cried a lot. ='( Thanks for the review though. *huggles*_**

**-BriarX, Yeah, it was Once Upon A Mattress but I got sick so I couldn't do it. =( Can't wait for another one of your 'occasional bouts of wisdom'. )**


	9. The Boys Are Back in Town

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Ezio, Rosa, Antonio, Altair, Malik, and any other Assassin's Creed characters, or Leonardo who is his own person. I just enjoy taking them out to play with them. ;)**_

_**Chapter 9:**_

_**The Boys Are Back in Town**_

Amy was angry. Ezio offended her and her brother, but deep down in her subconcious, she wondered if he could be right. Jason _was_ a bit off when she saw him, of course, he was just as happy to see her, if not more happy, than she was to see him. Jason's eyes always had a far off look in them, ever since they found eachother in this fictional world.

It was a week after Ezio talked with Amelia on the Venice tower. Jason was back at the workshop with Leo, and Ezio was bringing her to the Thieve's Guild, to further her training. Upon their arrival, Ugo approached the duo, two teenagers trailing behind them like lost puppies.

"Amelia, Ezio!" Ugo said, "It is great to see you on this fine Venitian morning! _Si?_ Amelia, today our new thieves, Remus," he pointed to the boy left of him, "and Draco will begin their training, and you shall train with them. Hopefully it will improve your uh... 'skills' more quickly thatn our previous sparring sessions." Amy rolled her eyes at the constant use of her full name and agreed to Ugo's proposition.

She turned to Remus and Draco, examining them. Remus had sandy blonde hair, setting off his tan skin and chocolate colored eyes. Draco was pale, in stark contrast to his jet black hair, his eyes glinted behind a fringe of hair, a dark brown, almost black. Amy nodded to each and Ugo dragged them off to train.

line

Amy, Draco, and Remus sparred a great deal mostly working on defensive moves, Remus had the least amount of skill between the three, he was too bulky and did not know how to handle his body properly, he was like a bumbling teenager stuck in puberty.

Draco was by far the most skilled, he was wiry, lithe, and agile. He had obviously fought before, he had a calculating look in his eyes at all times, and it unnerved Amy, it was as if he could see right through her, and in a way, he could.

Amy was caught in the middle, she was not horrible, but she was nowhere near Draco's level, but Ugo had told her as she departed for Leonardo's workshop that she had improved, however miniscule. She smiled at this compliment, Ugo was not one to shower praises upon his pupils, and this piece of praise made Amelia beam with pride.

line

Draco and Remus chatted a bit after Amelia had left, conversing about their new lives as thieves, and what had brought about this lifestyle for each of them. They bonded quickly, becoming fast friends. Remus often seeked extra help from Draco to improve his skills as a fighter, embarressed about his position at 'the bottom of the chain' as Amy had teasingly called it.

One week after her lessons with Draco and Remus began, Amy waltzed into the Guild to see it deserted. She cautiously peered around, unnerved by the abandonment of the Guild. Amelia took a few deep breaths and turned on her heel to tackle the person behind her. They wrestled on the ground as the sun rose over Venice, casting light over the two.

Amy squinted hard anrealized that her 'attecker' was Remus. She scoffed and stood, unamused at his 'ambush'. "Really Remus? You should know better than to attempt to sneak up on me." She smiled and offered her hand to him which stubbornly ignored and stood, sporting a nasty bruise forming on his lower jaw.

Amy winced and called for all the other thieves to come out "Shows over guys." she proclaimed to the empty square. Many thieves slowly appeared from the shadows and Draco and Ugo approached Amelia and Remus. Draco clapped Remus on the back and muttered something unintelligble to Amy's ears.

Ugo cleared his throat and all attentin was directed on him. "Right, we're gonna take a break from sparring and work on blending with the crowds, shadows, on on the rooftops. Also, we're gonna start some pickpocketing, follow me lads." Amy was not preturbed by Ugo's choice of 'lads' to adress the three trainees, and so they padded after Ugo until they found a small courtyard right next to a brothel.

Both the boys and Amy raised their eyebrows in a very Spock-like fashion at Ugo who smiled knowingly as Ezio, Antonio, Teodora, and a dozen or so courtesans filed into the courtyard.

"Good morning." Teodora's lilting voice filled the courtyard. "Today, myself, Antonio, and Ezio will be aiding in your training. You will learn to become a part of the crowd, to be seen, yet unseen. You will each be assigned one of us," she motioned to Antonio, Ezio, and herself, "to train you."

This is where Ugo stepped in. "Right, you will be with your mentor for a month, learning not only blending and pickpocketing, but any other essential skills they see fit to dole out to you. Good luck." With a flourish Ugo leaped to the rooftops and into the distance.

Amelia raised an eyebrow again and tried to calculate who would be paired with whom before they were told. Her original thoughts were herself with Ezio, Remus with Antonio, and Draco with Teodora. That, of course, was incorrect.

A few seconds after Ugo left their prescence Ezio spoke "For the next month each of you are to accompany your mentor everywhere they go, and to listen to their commands no matter what." Three heads bobbed up and down in answer so he continued, obviously taking this whole 'teaching thing' very seriously. "Remus, you go with Antonio, Amy, with Teodora, and Draco with myself. See you in a month."

Everyone went their seperate directions, Remus with Antonio, back towards the Guild. Draco and Ezio sprinted across the rooftops towards Leonardo's shop, and Amelia depressedly padded behind Teodora to the brothel, dreading what sort of 'skills' she would be taught there, and how this month will change herself, Remus, and Draco. One thing was for sure, Amy was _not_ looking forward to be taught in the ways of a prostitute, as will most likely occur within the month.

"_And here... we... go."_

_**A/N: I'm not dead! =D So, I mad two new characters, love 'em or hate 'em? Should I go into detailed flashbacks if that week of them together? More back round? Please tell me. =) And thank-you, the ONE PERSON who voted on my poll! I need more people guys, I haven't decided when to take it down but I need more opinions! And don't **_**all**_** of you choose the 'Author's choice' option! This story is for you guys and I'm totally game for any requests/suggestion you might have! Also, prompts would be great or something like 'I want there to be a paint fight' or 'I want the dirty details about so and so', even a single word like 'moon', or 'apples'. And, I would like to thank the **_only person who reviewed_**, Hikari-No-Tenshi-San. =)**_

_**REVIEWS;**_

_**Hikari-No-Tenshi-San- Thank you for being the only damn person to review! =D *huggles* I am personally surprised at how fast I updated, and you won't find out about 'the talk' in detail until later in the story. ;) Also, as thanks for reviewing, I will dedicate the next chapter to you and it will go how you want, or I can create an OC in your honor (give a name, sex, age, ect.), or anything else that may come to your mind, within reason of course. ;) PM me please. =)**_


	10. Training Pains: Amy Part One

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any Assassin's Creed characters, I do own Amy, Jason, Remus, and Draco. =) The new character that I'll be introducing is **_

_**Hikari-No-Tenshi-San's. ;)**_

_**A/N:**__**When**__** something **__**is **__italic_****_**and**__** nothing**__** else, **__**it**__** is**__** either **__**a**__** flashback**____** or an**__** Italian**__** word, **__**in**__** the**__** context**__** I**__**'**__**m **__**sure**__** you**__** can**__** figure **__**out **__**when **__**I**__**'**__**m **__**writing **__**Italian **__**and**__** when **__**a**__** flashback **__**is**__** occurring,**__** I**__** have **__**faith **__**in **__**you**__** guys. **__**;)**_

_**Chapter 10:**_

_**Training Pain's: Amy's Story (Part One)**_

I was running. Running from the guards tailing me. The sweat poured down from my temples and hairline, making clear tracks through the dirt and blood coating my face. I took a sharp turn to the left, coming face to face with a dead end. I took a deep breath and turned to confront my pursuers, letting my hood fall away from my face.

"Well, look what we have here! A _donna_ trying to play hero." The repulsive guard sneered at me, making poor attempts at intimidation.

My red, perfectly plucked eyebrows raised in question at him. As if asking the guard why it would matter that I was a woman, or rather, if he thought I cared to know what he thinks of me. I chuckled darkly, these fools do not know who I am, nor of my strength, skill, and wit.

Smirking, I casually walk forward towards the measly squadron confronting myself. Unbeknownst to them, I had slipped six knives into my sleeves, three for each hand, one for each guard.

Once within three feet of the guard whom disrespected my gender, I exploded. Knives became embedded in each throat facing me, blood spurted, and six limp bodies hit the ground with a dull thump, almost simultaneously.

I calmly climbed up the nearest wall, back to Teodora's brothel, and my home for the past three weeks.

On the journey back across Venice, I reminisced on how I came so far in three weeks, comparing my self to when I first recieved the assignment to work with Teodora to better myself as an assassin, a woman, and a person.

* * *

_Why did I have to be paired with Tedodora as my mentor? She was the last person I wanted to be paired with, I'm going to be taught to be girly, to be a courtesan. I shudder at the thought. "In this world, being a woman can only be a disadvantage." I grumble to myself as Teodora pulls me away from Remus and Draco. _

_I look back, casting them a mournful look. Draco and Remus give me pitying looks, Remus soon goes back to talking to Antonio, while Draco holds my gaze for awhile longer until I disappeared around the corner. I was going to miss them, I'm not looking forward to not being without my two new friends for a whole month._

_I trot along behind Teodora, her girls attempting to shepard me by walking next to and behind me, thinking I would run away. Then again, I wouldn't put it past me either._

_I smell the brothel five minutes before we are even in sight of it. "Ugh, this place is totally going to wreak havoc on my sinuses." I think, still grumbling to myself about being forced to wear a corset, being girly, and being constantly surrounded by courtesans._

_I groaned to myself as I was dragged into the brothel, it's horrid perfume washing over me, wishing I had no sense of smell. Teodora gently yet firmly grasped my wrist and led me to a room that was to be mine. It was small, secluded, and at the back of the surprisingly large house, allowing me silence from the noises common to any brothel. _

_I smiled in thanks at Teodora, she nodded in return and led me to a bath in the connecting room, two girls entered the room. One holding clothes, the other, various toilitries. _

_I eyed them warily, I was a naturally untrusting person, and thinking back to the time period I was in, they were probably standing there to assist me with bathing. Coming to that realization I squeak out "Uh, I really don't help bathing you know," Teodora eyes me amusedly "you guys can just set your stuff down and leave now, thanks."_

_They chuckled between themselves and Teodora speaks up "Of course they will help you, wether you want it or not. Also, it is best to be comfortable around these girls, for they will become a big part of your training here. Amy, I would like you to meet Clarissa, and Anna." _

_I __freeze, __I_ really_ did__ not__ want__ their__ help__ in__ bathing,__ but__ I__'__ll__ have__ to __get __used __to __it __sooner __or __later__ so__ I__ don__'__t __put__ up __a __fuss __as__ Anna__ and __Clarissa __undressed__ me __and__ set __me__ in __the __copper __tub, __the __water __pleasantly __warm._

_They scrubbed me vigorously, viciously pulling through all of the knots in my hair which had grown considerably. They cleaned the dirt from my skin very roughly, leaving it a shining, healthy pink. _

_Pulling me out of the bathtub, Anna and Clarissa towel me off and show me what clothing was what, and what order and how to put each article on. Then, we reached the application of the dreaded corset._

_I steel myself for the inevitable discomfort as Clarissa prepares to tighten the ties on the surprisingly decorative corset. The ties are pulled as Clarissa shows off her surprising strength, leaving me gasping for breath and Anna chuckling conspiratorially to herself. _

_As soon as that torture is over the girls lather me in lotions and perfumes, and add a few more pieces of clothing for modesty since I am not technically a courtesan, merely an apprentice to Teodora._

_I sigh to myself at the thought, mentally preparing for the long, greuling month ahead._

* * *

I chuckle to myself as I land on top of the brothel, discreetly dropping through a window into Teodora's 'office' so to speak. I nod to her saying "The deed is done Madam, what else do you require of me?"

Teodora replied with nothing, giving me time off to wander Venice for a few hours until I was needed again. I nodded in thanks to her and trod to my room to change out of my bloodied clothing. Emerging in simple trousers, a cream shirt, black vest, and my favorite boots I leave the brothel out of a window, my pouch jingling as I dropped to the Venice streets.

Casually I wander into the noon time sun, marveling at the normality of everything, of everyone. I frown as I weave through the crowds of brightly coloured people with brevity, thinking about how well I've integrated myself into the society of over four hundred years ago, well for me that is.

I look up again, realizing that my feet had unconciously carried me to Leonardo's workshop, also Jason's current place of residence. I smile to myself and step in to the sight of paint splattered over every available surface, and two moving blobs of colour.

I chuckle lightly and the smaller mass froze in shock, paused a few moments, and pounced on me, covering me in paint as well.

"Good too see you Jason! How have you been?" I squeal, though I'd never admit it to anyone, and the mass of clour standing at five feet and three inches replied "Why haven't you visited Amy! I've missed you! Can you show m-" I cut him off by placing my hand over his mouth, knowing that was essentially the only way to stop the incessant chatter flowing from my younger brother's mouth.

"You haven't changed... have you?" My hand moved with him as he shook his head 'no', a wide grin pressed against my palm.

I sigh and greet Leonardo, his sheepish smile lighting up the dim workshop. "How are you Amelia? Can I do anything for you?" I nodded and murmur "Yes, but first do you have a change of clothes for me by any chance?" I motion towards my now paint-splattered clothes while glaring lightly at Jason.

"Ah! Of course! Follow me." I am taken into a guest room and shown the clothing that I could choose from, saldy all dresses. I sigh and choose plain a grey and red dress and with Leo's permission cut it to knee length and slipp my breeches under it, tie my black sash around my waist, reaffix my long fingerless leather gloves, and reattch my weapons to my person.

I thank Leonardo and he quickly fixes a broken gear in my hidden blade and I am on my way to Teodora's brothel.

* * *

As I enter the brothel a mildly sweet scent washes over me, reminding myself of how terrible it smelled on the first day of my training. I recall the memory fondly, thinking of my progress in three weeks and how I would be reunited with my friends in four days. I change into another set of clothing, setting my painted assassin robes to the side to be washed later. Leaving my room and waltzing into the back kitchen with Clarissa and Anna a small, boyish figure bursts in through the open window and attempts to steal some food, they don't get far before they find themselves pinned against a wall.

The boy was about my height, maybe two inches shorter when I realize that he was really a she. Her hair is semi-long, but short enough to belong to a boy, and it shimmers with light copper highlights amongst dark brown locks. She is small, and her face seems to be calm and neutral, but I can see a silent fury behind her golden eyes.

I sigh lightly and release her asking "What is your name?" Surprisingly, she does not run but says "Saette Frettoloso." I nod and Saetta, Clarissa, Anna, and I sit down at the small wooden table occupying most of the kitchen space. Saetta, quietly munches on the apple she tried to nick when she whispers. "I know you are associated with the Assassin order. I want in."

Surprised I ask how she knows and why she would want to join. Saetta complies and tells me her story after I motion for Anna and Clarissa to leave.

"I grew up without a father, he abandoned my mother when he found out that she was pregnant. My mother told me that I would have hated him anyways. We had a fine life, then I turned eleven, my mother was murdered by some Borgia guards. I did not know why until I heard some guards talking of her. It turned out that she was a loyal informant for the Assassins. That was four years ago.

"From then on I taught myself how to live on the streets, stealing food and pickpocketing to live. I even taught myself to weild a dagger, and a bow and arrow, and a piyting _dottore_ taught me the uses of herbs. For both healing and poisoning. I was passing by the brothel when I remembered that I hadn't eaten in two days, so I decided to go for it. I only knew you had links with assassins because of your hidden blade. From my story I would think it's obvious why I want to join; to avenge my mother and carry on her work."

She finishes speaking and I ponder her story for a moment, then I tell her to wait and I leave to talk to Teodora about the strange, quiet, polite, orphan girl named Saetta Frettoloso.

_**A/N: Oh my gosh don't hate me! *cringes* **_

_**So this is part one of Amy's month with Teodora, I'm thinking next chapter will be the last for Amy's training arc, unless you guys want more backround stories from her. After that then I will make two more chapters about her. **_

_**Next I will do Remus (he will have three chapters), and then Draco (he will also have three chapters). **_

**_If __you __have _any _suggestions, __ideas, __or __comments, __please__ PM __me, __or __tell __me __in __a __review~_**

_**Review responses;**_

_**~HikariNoTenshi-San: I hope I did Saetta justice! If you have any comments about her please let me know! ^.^**_

_**~Xxnikkigirl123xX: Thanks, I will try to keep up with it more than I have. ^.^'''**_

_**~Anna Cahill: Thanks! Sorry I haven't updated in forever. ^-^''**_

_**~rockndasha: Yeah, I kinda stole that line. ^.^'' But I adore Remus and Draco, they're based off of two of my best guy friends so yeah.**_

_**~I am L with a death note: Thanks, love the username btw. =)**_

_**~Slyly: We get more into the learning deal next chapter, this one was a filler/setting the scene kinda deal.**_

_**~Dolphin2ii: Thanks! =)**_


End file.
